Alice Cullen Must Die
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Alice Cullen is Forks High's resident player. Bella Swan is a nobody. But when Bella finds herself in the middle of a revenge plot involving Alice's exes, she finds out more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

My whole life I had been invisible. Well maybe not my whole life but it kind of felt that way. I was the girl school who no one ever noticed. Maybe I should back up a little. My name is Bella Swan. I've lived with my mom in probably every state but Alaska and Hawaii. Right now we were in the small town of Forks, Washington. It was an interesting change of pace after some of the big cities that I lived in in the past. You may be wondering why I moved so much. Is my mom in the military going from base to base? I kind of wish that were the case but it's not. My mom is what you call a MILF. If you haven't seen American Pie it stands for Mom I'd Like to…you can fill in the rest. She's always been good at getting men but once she has them she's been known to have a hard time holding onto them. We had just moved into our new house when this guy walked into our open door with a plate of brownies. He was definitely on the cute side that's for sure. He walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Mike." He said disinterestedly as he handed me the brownies. "My mom made these brownies and told me to give them to you."

"Hi I'm Bella. We just moved here well duh." I babbled before my mom walked in. Mike stared at her attentively

"Hi I'm Renee." She greeted. At that point he snatched the brownies from my hand and gave them to Renee.

"Hi I made these brownies for you." He said. "Careful you're hot in mean they're hot."

So yeah guys don't like me because my mom is so hot. I suppose it would be kind of hard to carry on a successful relationship when you move as much as I do. My mom was kind of naïve. It was like she expected the guys that she dates to be in love with her but she usually goes out with the hot, loveless type. I think some of them might have actually been married. I've lost track of all of them guys that she dates. From now on I just call them Skip because that's what they do to her. I really wish that she would quit dating Skips because I don't want to keep moving like this.

But enough about me. This story isn't even about me.

I was standing in the school bleachers watching a girls' basketball game as I watched a girl with short brown hair, who doesn't even look tall enough to play basketball mind you, jump and dunk the ball. I think she may be the only girl that I've ever seen do that and she was like five feet tall. Anyway it's about her Alice Cullen: captain of the basketball team, homecoming queen, prom queen in her junior year, as well as filthy rich. She is the queen of Forks High but not in your typical queen bee fashion. On top of that she's a lesbian but this isn't the South so no one cares. There's a rumor that she could make even the straightest girl gay. There's also a rumor that she can turn guys into girls but that's probably not true.

I remember the first time I ever spoke to her. I was working as a waitress in this restaurant. Alice was sitting at a table by herself when I walked over to her. I'm not gay but it's kind of hard not to be attracted to her.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Yes I mean hi." I blurted. Real smooth Bella. "I mean what would you like?"

"I'm not really ready to order yet." She answered. "I'm waiting for someone."

She was soon joined by a girl with long brown hair. Of course she already has a girlfriend. That's Jessica Stanley. It's hard to describe her. Overachiever would be taking it lightly. She's class president, president of the AV club, newspaper, projected valedictorian, and something else.

"I've decided to write a children's book." She told Alice.

Oh and she decided to write a children's book. I heard her go over the French part of menu, fluently of course. I knew I had to take their order. I walked back over slowly…and they started to make out.

Later in the night, I found with another girl. She had two girlfriends apparently. This one is Rosalie Hale. She's head cheerleader. Don't need to say anything more about that. They were discussing cheerleading when I walked over. Alice took the menu out of Rosalie's hands.

"I need two salads with dressing on the side, salmon for her, lobster for me." Alice ordered. This was followed by a flurry of flirtatious compliments. "And no need to rush."

Later in my shift, there she was again. Okay who has three girlfriends? This girl had dark black hair I think she was Native American but didn't live on the reservation. Her name is Leah Clearwater. She is the school's resident hippy. And usually being a hippy means you're a slut.

"How do these girls not know about this?" I asked my coworker Angela.

"She's a master manipulator." Angela explained. "She goes out with girls from different cliques so they don't talk to each other or even see each other. She also tells them that she can't date during basketball season so they have to keep it a secret."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Lucky guess." Angela remarked before she ran away, clearly upset. As I looked over, I noticed a hickey on Leah's neck. That's a little weird.

The next day at school, I found a table with an seat. And as soon as I sat down, every other seat was empty. That didn't really as much as you would think.

I had a good view of what was going on in the halls from my seat. Alice was patrolling with her sidekick Emmett, who was also the school mascot. She bought something from the cheerleader fundraiser that Rosalie was running, signed a petition for Leah, and bought a cupcake from Jessica's bake sale. She never entered the lunchroom. I guess you don't need to when you have three dinners.

Now just because she is a lesbian doesn't mean that she wouldn't with guys too. She noticed one of the gym teachers, Coach Black and winked at him. This caused him to fall down the stairs.

Little did she know this would set off a chain reaction that would change everything.

So I wanted to do a femslash adaptation of this movie. I decided on Alice and Bella for my pairing of choice. Something you need to know is Leah is played by Malese Jow in this story. There's also a big difference from the movie that you'll find out later. Please don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

So the good news is Coach Black did not die from the fall. The bad news is that he was paralyzed. Unable to teach anymore, he took early retirement. That also meant that we were getting a new gym teacher. She apparently had this idea to put all first period girls' gym classes together. You know I was honestly a little surprised when I found out Forks had segregated gym classes. I wouldn't expect a school so small to do something like. Anyway I was in first person gym and so were Jessica, Rosalie, and Leah. I had a strange feeling this would not end well.

"Good morning, everyone." The new teacher said. She was a woman with chestnut brown hair. "I am Coach Platt your new gym teacher. Due to Coach Black's injury, I'm putting all of the first period girls' gym classes together."

There was a collective groaning. There was a volleyball net on the floor. I don't why I'm even allowed in gym because I suck at sports.

"I know you all hate each other." Coach Platt remarked.

"No we hate you." One of the girls who I couldn't put a face on said. That was pretty immature.

With that the teacher started listing off teams.

"Jessica, Rosalie, Leah." She listed. Okay now I was sure this wouldn't go well "And what's your face."

I realized that she was pointing at me. "It's Bella." I told her. I tried to talk to Rosalie but she just buzzed me off.

"So where were you last night?" I overheard Jessica's friend Jane ask her. "You weren't at the party."

"Well this is kind of a secret." Jessica stated. She then lowered her voice to a whisper. I had a feeling I knew where she was going with this. "I'm dating Alice Cullen."

Rosalie heard this and responded by serving the ball into Jessica's back.

"Okay what was that?" Jessica asked.

"Sorry slipped." Rosalie shrugged. Yeah it was beginning. Jessica got back into position only to be hit by another ball.

"Okay now I know that that was no accident." Jessica remarked.

"She's now mine, stay away from her." Rosalie warned her as she pushed Jessica to the ground. Jessica was quick to respond by throwing a punch at Rosalie. The two girls looked like they wanted to tear each other apart. Before they could do anything else, Leah suddenly stood between them.

"Girls spread the love." She lectured. "You can't fight like this over a girl."

"You haven't seen Alice Cullen." Jessica replied. At this point Leah pushed both of them to the ground.

"Alice Cullen is my girlfriend." Leah declared confidently as she joined in on the fighting. Now it was turned into a free-for-all. Suddenly the three of them came towards where me and Coach Platt were standing and we got caught in their scum. After finding ourselves in a pile of balls, I decided to grab Coach Platt's whistle. I blew into it in an attempt to end this.

"This girl is cheating on all three of you and you want to beat the fuck out each other?" I remarked.

"Language!" Coach Platt stated. Yes, I had sworn but I think I may have made my point. "Detention, detention, detention, detention."

Okay so I just got myself in detention for a misdemeanor. That was super. Luckily, I had my own car so my mom wouldn't have to know about it. The bell rang. It didn't seem like we were actually in class for very long. I grabbed my stuff and exited as the gym as the three combatants stared at me.

"Who is that girl?" Jessica asked.

After school was over, I headed to the library. I'm pretty sure that it was exactly after school ended. Though, the only person I noticed was a guy with bronze hair and headphones on his ears.

"And I'm on my knees, looking for the answer. Are we human or we dancer?" He sang. It was then that he noticed that I was staring at him. He took off his headphones. He looked extremely embarrassed but at least he wasn't blushing "Oh my god please tell me that you didn't hear that."

"You can't really hum to that song." I responded. The Killers were one of my favorite bands. This guy was cute but I had never seen him before.

"I'm Edward." He announced. "You're in my chemistry class, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Bella." I answered.

Outside, Alice was talking to Rosalie. I didn't ask hear this conversation but as the narrator, I can tell you what they're saying anyway.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked the short girl. Alice immediately told the crowd around her to disperse. That was one of her many abilities that she possessed. Pretty much everyone listened to what she said.

"What's up, Babe?" Alice asked.

"I was in gym today and this girl said that she was going out with you." The blonde explained.

"You didn't believe her, did you?" Alice asked. Rosalie looked her in the eye and noticed the way that they shined.

"No, of course not." Rosalie replied almost automatically. "I mean you can't have a girlfriend during basketball season."

"Exactly you know my dad doesn't like me to date." Alice said. "But if I could, you would it most certainly be you because you are the sexiest girl in school."

Rosalie giggled before Alice kissed her lips.

"Look those girls are just jealous of what we have but just know I would never cheat on you." Alice assured her. "You're the only one for me."

Back inside, I looked in disgust as they flirted.

"You know that's usually not the reaction that he gets from girls. It's more like this." Edward remarked as he mimicked swooning.

"I'm sorry but player isn't really my type." I told him. "Nor is girl really."

"That's not exactly easy to say if she's interested in you." Edward pointed out. "And yeah she is a bit of a player but most people don't seem to notice."

"Don't you guys kind of worship her?" I asked. Though, it didn't make sense why guys would like her so much when she took all of the best girls for herself.

"Not really for me." He answered. "Especially since she's my twin sister."

"Oh so you're the Other Cullen." I replied. I kind of thought that he was just a legend.

"In the flesh." He responded. "Though, I don't quite possess the charm that my sister has, I don't think I got shafted on the looks. I'm pretty sure that you agree with me."

"So where is everyone?" I asked as he looked at me funny. "Detention?"

"You showed up early for detention?" He asked as he grabbed his stuff. "It doesn't start for five more minute."

So apparently my theory about detention starting immediately after school was false.

When detention finally did start, Jessica, Rosalie, and Leah were all there. The teacher in charge of detention left the room after declaring that we weren't allowed to talk. That's basically like putting a lion in a room with a wounded antelope and telling it not to eat it. There's also the fact that teenagers tend to ignore adults.

"So I talked to Alice." Rosalie stated. "She said that you two were just jealous of what me and her have."

"And I would never cheat on you because you're the sexiest girl in school." Jessica interjected.

"Because you're the only one for me." Leah replied. "She said the same thing to all of us."

At that point, I noticed that all three of them seemed to have the same hickey on their necks. Alice must really like biting on girls' necks. I still can't believe that she had made them hate each other.

"Damn it first she hooks up with us then she makes up with us." Leah replied. Sounds like a slut to me.

"You guys hooked up?" Jessica asked.

"Alice and I share something special." Leah remarked.

"What that you've both been in your pants?" Jessica quipped.

"No we both have a vegan alternative lifestyle." The Native American responded.

"Yeah she ate lobster with me the other night." Rosalie pointed out. She then coughed. "Slut"

"Oh like we all know that Miss cheerleader loves it in bed." Leah countered. God they were making it so hard to concentrate on my homework.

"Shut up." I remarked off kilter. That caused all three of them to stare at me. "Sorry."

"You got something to say?" Rosalie asked

"No." I replied. Though, I figured that since I had stepped into the fray, I wouldn't be able to get out of it so easily.

"Well say it." Leah added. Yup I might as well state my observation now.

"Okay so she always calls you names like Baby or Honey?" I remarked. "It's so she doesn't mix up your names. She always talks about something special or a bond but never a relationship. She makes you feel bad whenever you question her loyalty and just maybe she has a way to get inside of your head."

"Oh my god you're dating her too." Rosalie insinuated.

"No I'm just an observant waitress." I replied. "If I was dating someone like that…"

"You'd dump her." Rosalie interrupted.

"Alice would have a new girlfriend like that." Leah added.

"No I didn't say break up." I continued. "I'd get even."

"Who are you?" Jessica asked.

Before I could say anything Leah interrupted. "Ooh you're the girl who went to the mental place last year."

"No I haven't been here for a year." I replied. I never did get to say my name because the teacher returned. I'm glad that I didn't have this guy because he seemed like a dick.

That night, I was sitting in my room doing more homework when Renee walked into my room. She started going through my closet. How creepy is it that wears my clothes?

"So you got a date with the baseball player tonight?" I teased.

"No this one's a doctor well dentist…'s assistant." She added.

"So it looks like you're dating a mouth nurse." I remarked with a slight giggle. She looked at me with a smile.

"You have a friend over." She remarked as if with great joy. That didn't make any sense though. I didn't have any friends.

I walked downstairs and found Jessica standing in my foyer.

"Hey it's Bella, right." She said.

A few minutes later, we doorbell rang. I answered it and Rosalie was there.

"I'm here about you know who." She announced. Okay what was going on?

Not very after there was a knock on the door. This time it was Leah. I should have expected her not to use the doorbell.

"Normally I am against the slaughter of animals but in the case of Alice Cullen I can make an exception."

What had I got myself into?

So this is chapter 2. You may or may not have figured out Alice's other secret by now. I hope this chapter gets more reviews than the last one did.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't even know her" I tried to tell Jessica, Rosalie, and Leah.

"So you don't have to know her." Leah argued "You're like Spain. You're neutered."

"First it's Switzerland and second it's neutral." Jessica corrected. "Look Bella, I think what Leah is trying to say is, that if we tried to do this by ourselves, we would end up killing each other. You can be the glue that holds us together and keeps us all focused on our sole mission."

"And when you say mission, what exactly do you mean?" I asked. I was not going to be an accessory to murder so I needed to know.

"We are going to destroy her reputation." Jessica explained as I breathed a sigh of relief. That caused all three girls to stare at me.

"I kind of thought that you wanted to kill her." I stated.

"We may be angry but we're not that angry." Rosalie responded. "We're not murderers."

"So what exactly are you planning?" I asked.

"Well we were hoping that you could possibly help us out with that." Jessica admitted. Didn't Jessica always have some sort of plan? The girl seems to have everything planned out like most overachievers do. "Do you have some sort of speech?"

She pulled used a projector from her laptop to put a large picture of Alice on the wall. I never had actually stared at a picture of her before but it definitely made her look a lot hotter in high definition.

"Okay Bella, do you thing." Jessica instructed.

"My thing?" I asked before I realized what she was talking about. I stood in front of the image. "Okay, what is it that attracted to Alice…"

"I like where you're going with this, Bella." Jessica cut me off. "Okay girls we need to dissect what it is that makes Alice so damn irresistible."

"It's everything." Leah answered. "Everything about her oozes sex appeal: her short hair, her pure white skin, the way that she looks you in the eye, her voice. It's like she's an absolute goddess and she knows it too. She has so much confidence."

"Right and I think the first way to break her reputation is to start to lower that confidence." I butted in.

"I think I have an idea." Leah responded with a wicked smile on her face. I kind of wished that I knew what that slutty girl was thinking.

The next day, Alice found herself in Leah's backyard, wearing only a pair of panties and covering her breasts. In front of her was Leah as well as a guy with spiky black hair and a camera.

"Tell me once again what I'm doing and why we're doing this?" Alice asked.

"I just want to take some photos that I can keep for my own enjoyment." Leah purred. "Jacob here has taken all of my photos since middle school on rice paper. And he is into men so you don't need to feel uncomfortable around him or anything."

"Why do you pictures when you can have the real thing?" Alice countered.

"Because unfortunately, I can't always have you." Leah reminded her. "But I will reward you for doing this."

Alice smiled agreeably and did several poses that could probably be considered soft-core porn. It was technically still PG13 but just barely. Once they were done, Leah took the memory card from Jacob.

"So you're the only one who's going to see these?" Alice asked.

"Of course, I'll keep them on my computer and I promise that I will not post them anywhere." Leah vowed. Technically she wouldn't be breaking that promise.

After a quick, how should I say this…lovemaking session? No that's not right because I don't think either of them loved the other. Well you get the idea of what happened. Anyway Leah came over to my house with the memory card. Rosalie and Jessica were already there.

"So what did you do?" Jessica asked.

"Just look at these photos." Leah instructed as she handed her the memory card. Jessica inserted the card into her computer and I'm pretty sure that the three of us collectively gawked when we scrolled through them. They were turning me on even.

"So what exactly was the purpose of taking these photos?" Rosalie asked. "Sure they're hot but how do they help us."

"I want you to send out a mass email." Leah told Jessica. "Make sure everyone you know gets to see them. Once these get out they will surely throw off her confidence."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Jessica concurred. I thought it was kind of mean but I guess the old saying is true. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or three women…girls…whatever. They were scorned and they were extremely pissed about it.

So the next day when we were at school, Alice walked the hallways. Some people giggled when they saw her and made a few suggestive comments toward her. Needless to say, it didn't take her very long to find out the photos had spread.

"How did you get these?" She asked as she grabbed a girl and looked her straight in the eye.

"Someone sent them out in a mass email." He girl answered. "Practically everyone at school has them."

"Thank you." Alice remarked as she put the girl down. "You can go now and forget that we ever had this conversation."

Alice then went to find Leah to confront her about them.

"Look if it's about the photos, I didn't do anything." Leah told her. It was true. Jessica had been the one that had sent out the email. "Someone hacked my computer last night and probably really liked those and decided to share them. I'm really sorry."

"Well I guess it's not too bad." Alice replied. "I mean they really do show off my good side."

Suddenly a girl named Victoria waked up to them. She had long red hair and was kind of out there. She was one of the art students.

"Um Alice, I was wondering if you would be interesting in doing some modeling for me?" Victoria asked. "You have such a statuesque figure and I would be honored if you let me attempt to capture your beauty on a canvas."

"Leah, why don't you go away so I can discuss this stuff with Victoria?" Alice suggested. Leah actually wanted to stay but found herself unable to.

I guess all of us had learned the most important rule in warfare. Never underestimate your opponent. Victoria wasn't the only one who wanted Alice to model for her and the photos didn't seem to affect her confidence at all.

"Well that idea sucked." Rosalie commented as we met back at my house.

"How I supposed to know that spreading semi-pornographic pictures of her would turn him into the art club's my desired sketch model?" Leah asked. "It's not like you came up with any ideas. Let's hear some genius suggestion that you have for how to take down Alice."

"Girls save it for Alice." Jessica commanded. "So our first plan didn't work. We can come up with another one. Everybody think, what's another way we can hurt her reputation?"

"Well aside from being confident and really hot, she's also the star of the basketball team." Rosalie said. "Maybe there's some way we can throw off her game and everyone people will lose respect for her. And I know one thing Alice likes to do is build up the drama. She likes to take the game down to the end even though that's incredibly cliché. We need a way to make sure that she can't make that last shot."

"Well I can't exactly interview her during the game." Jessica responded. "Leah's already tried something and she doesn't know Bella. So I guess it's up to you."

So when it came time for the next basketball game. We were all there. The game was nearing the end and Rosalie decided that she was ready to put her plan in action. Jessica had a backup plan ready just in case Rosalie's plan failed. Alice dribbled some the sidelines where the cheerleaders were standing.

"Hey babe, you got a minute?" Rosalie asked

"There's only a minute left during the game." Alice pointed out.

"Well I really want to talk about what we're gonna do for dinner tonight." Rosalie remarked. It seemed to be working.

"Sweetie, we can talk about that after the game." Alice told her.

"But I want to talk about it now." Rosalie whined. Alice noticed the clock was getting low.

"You're going to wait until after the game." Alice said looking Rosalie in the eye and the blonde nodded as she began to go. Leah notified Jessica that they needed to initiate plan B.

Jessica hacked into the scoreboard and started to speed up the clock. Alice had only about 5 seconds to shoot the ball and it was moving fast. She made her way to half court and realized she couldn't go any farther. She released the ball as the clock expired…and it went in.

So apparently our interpretation of her skills wasn't quite up to where they actually were. It was obvious that our plan to mess up her game didn't work. But what happened next was a little unexpected. It was possible that Alice might have caught on that there was something up with her girlfriends. So during the day she proceeded to give all three of them the same speech, albeit at different times since she had no idea that they were working together.

"Hey Baby, this is kind of hard for me but lately I feel like you might be keeping secrets from me. Now I don't really care what it is but I don't like it. I really need trust in this thing that we have and I'm not sure that I can trust you right now. I think it would be better for us if we just ended all of this. I hope this doesn't hurt too much but it needed to be done." She said.

The speech got the same reaction from all three girls. Each of them slapped her across the face.

I was at home, trying to think of something that would work. I answered the door and noticed that all of them seemed angrier.

"So she broke up with all of you?" I asked.

"Yeah I think she might have caught on that something was up." Jessica said. "I don't think she made the connection between us but she did end it."

So instead of planning, I decided that there would be a group therapy chocolate session in my room.

"Oh is there any food in the world that's greater than chocolate?" Rosalie gushed as she licked her spoon.

"My mom says chocolate is the best." I explained. "She says it can even help heal a broken heart."

"You know I've been thinking, why don't we just break her heart?" Jessica remarked.

"Except she dumped all of you." I pointed out.

"Not all of us." Jessica stated and all three of them stared at me. I gulped.

So neither of those two plans worked and now it's up to Bella to go through with it. Will she be able to succeed in breaking Alice's heart or will she fall in love before she can? You must review to find out


	4. Chapter 4

I was at home, trying to think of something that would work. I answered the door and noticed that all of them seemed angrier.

"So she broke up with all of you?" I asked.

"Yeah I think she might have caught on that something was up." Jessica said. "I don't think she made the connection between us but she did end it."

So instead of planning, I decided that there would be a group therapy chocolate session in my room.

"Oh is there any food in the world that's greater than chocolate?" Rosalie gushed as she licked her spoon.

"My mom says chocolate is the best." I explained. "She says it can even help heal a broken heart."

"You know I've been thinking, why don't we just break her heart?" Jessica remarked.

"Except she dumped all of you." I pointed out.

"Not all of us." Jessica stated and all three of them stared at me. I gulped.

"No, not me." I replied. "I don't even like her. I don't like girls."

"So you don't have to like her." Jessica urged. "You'll just be pretending to like her. Come on you have to like playing pretend. It can be pretty fun."

"Yeah maybe if you're 8." I countered.

"Look I know what you're thinking." Rosalie butted in. "I'm not as pretty as Rosalie, as smart as Jessica, as…experienced as Leah but we can make this work."

"Yeah we'll combine all of our powers to make her fall in love with you." Leah replied. Okay that sounded a little bit romantic. "And then yank it all out from under her."

And that part did not. There was no way that I could do this. "No, no way. I'm not doing it." I said adamantly as I folded my arms over my chest for emphasis.

That was when Rosalie decided on a new tactic.

"Okay I didn't want it to come to this." She remarked. That already made it not sound very good. "I know you may think that I'm just some shallow cheerleader but I do have feelings and because of your idea my feelings were hurt…all of ours were. So I think you kind of owe us this one thing."

Great she had to guilt me into it. There was no way I could say no to that. But there was one more thing I could try.

"She doesn't even know that I exist." I pointed out.

"I can fix that." Rosalie declared confidently. God, what was she planning on doing?

The next day I found myself in the gym wearing a tank top and warm-up pants.

"Everyone this is Bella," Rosalie introduced. "She'll be taking Irina's spot."

"What? It's just a sprain." A girl who I assumed was Irina said. She had a bandage wrapped around her ankle "The doctor said I'll be better in a week."

"Sorry better luck next year." Rosalie remarked.

Okay so I felt bad for taking Irina's spot. Especially since she was probably than me even with a sprained ankle.

"Okay everyone in pyramid formation." Rosalie ordered. "Bella, you'll be on the top. Alice will love you on top."

I blushed and stared at her.

"Of the pyramid get your mind out of the gutter." She responded. "Now being on top is a special privilege. Carmen's been trying for months to get on top."

"But hey you earned it." A girl who was probably Carmen said, most likely facetiously. "It's only your first day and all."

The girls lined up and I took my position on top. I then had the stupid idea to stand and shout "Kodiaks attack" which caused the whole pyramid to collapse. I know this was a front and all but I am not cut out to be a cheerleader.

"Don't be sorry, be strong." Rosalie told me as we walked through the hall. I was wearing my new cheerleader top. "The most important thing a cheerleader wears is her at attitude."

Rosalie then gave me a demonstration.

"I can do that." I boasted as I leaned against the wall.

"Baby are we cool?" Alice asked as she walked up behind me, probably asking Rosalie. Okay Bella be cool. "Whoa who's the new cheerleader?"

I threw my arms around somewhat spastically, hitting the fire alarm in the process. (But not setting it off, just whacking it) I shook off the slight pain.

"She's cute." Alice complimented, though I didn't actually hear this. I made one look back with hair in my face.

"Not gonna happen." Rosalie denounced. "She's not into girls."

She then walked over to me and told me to leave. Alice stood in the same spot with a smile that said "We'll see about that."

"That's it?" I whispered to Rosalie.

"We just planted to seed." Rosalie whispered back. "She'll be the one to first water it."

Okay now that was a weird image. "Did she say anything about me." I asked. I knew she said something but I wasn't sure if it was about me.

"Cute." Rosalie replied nonchalantly.

I was in awe that she actually noticed me. This was followed by a mini freak out.

Rosalie then dragged me to the bathroom. I wasn't sure if it was a safe place but Alice could come in. Then again, she probably has her own private bathroom. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen her walk into the bathroom.

Rosalie knocked on two stalls and Jessica and Leah stepped out.

"Okay emergency meeting." Rosalie remarked "I think we might be sending Bella in before she's ready."

"I'm totally ready." I disagreed as I took a seat down on the counter. Why I was sitting there, I don't know.

"Really?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. "Tell them what Alice said about me."

"What about me being cute?" I replied. "It's really just a comment. If anything she just wants to use me or something."

"Bella, I thought you said you had experience with people like this." Leah remarked.

"I do I watch my mom date scores of guys that act like Alice does." I answered.

"But have you ever dated one?" Leah asked. No.

"Have ever dated someone like Alice?" Rosalie asked. Okay now that was the same question.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" Jessica questioned. Then I was hit with a moment of realization.

"Oh my god I am so not ready." I admitted as I jumped off the counter. I was freaking out again.

They stopped me and gave me a series of adjectives for how I should act.

"You have to make her chase you." Jessica told me. "If not she's think you're easy."

That didn't seem to be a problem for someone in this room.

"When she speaks to you, wait a few seconds before answering." Jessica instructed.

"Don't show any interest." Rosalie added. "In fact don't show any emotions at all."

Then some girls entered the bathroom and Rosalie, Leah, and Jessica all cleared out. I actually had to pee so I stayed.

Later in the day, I stepped out of class to find Alice waiting by my door.

"Hey." She greeted. I didn't respond. I was practicing that thing the girls told me. "Alice Cullen."

"Hi." I finally responded

"So are you new?" She asked. I still didn't respond. "Well you're at least a new cheerleader."

It was getting hard not to say anything.

"Okay don't tell me." She responded as she stared into my eyes. "Just tell me that you'll go out to dinner with me tonight. I'm team captain and you're the new cheerleader. School rules."

"Thank you but I'm gonna pass." I declined as I began to walk away. Alice looked a bit stunned.

"Are you busy?" She asked.

"Sure let's go with that." I answered. "It was nice to meet you, bye."

"Why didn't that work?" Alice whispered to herself.

I was in chemistry, sitting next to Edward who had become my lab partner. He was rambling a bit, possibly trying to ask me out.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Molina asked. I looked and saw some freshman standing in the doorway.

"I'm just supposed to do leave." He said as handed them to me. He was followed by a few more freshmen who handed me flowers. Never mind that we were working with fire, Alice was pretty persistent…and sweet. No one had ever bought me flowers before.

"Attention fellow students." Alice said over a megaphone. "If Bella is out there, here's my number."

Several girls wrote it down but I did not.

I was leaving school when Alice started to walk beside me. She apparently had been waiting for me.

"Hey did you like the flowers?" She asked.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Cause I didn't get a call." She stated.

"I didn't have a pen." I replied as I walked away.

While I was headed my way, Alice headed home. Edward was there already.

"I'm glad you're here." She told him as he looked surprised. "You're lab partners with Bella, aren't you? What's up with her?"

"Are you sure that she's your type?" Edward asked.

"Girl is my type." Alice disputed.

"Well maybe she doesn't like girls." Edward countered.

"That's never been a problem before." Alice pointed out. "Look I tried to compel her and it didn't work."

"So she's one of us then?" Edward remarked.

"No I don't think so. I don't think she was wearing vervane either." Alice responded. "She was just immune somehow. It looks like I'm gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way. That's why I need you to tell me what you know about her."

"Well she's different. She likes obscure alternative bands, she reads old-school novels. She's deep." Edward summarized.

"I can be deep." Alice replied as she went upstairs.

The next day at school, Edward walked up to me as I walking in.

"So Alice asked you to spy on me?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm supposed to follow you and see if I can find anything out." He explained. "But I'm not really supposed to be telling you this."

"You're the worst spy in the world." I giggled.

"Or am I the best spy in the world?" He questioned. "Who's waiting by the phone and who's chatting with the girl?"

I reached down to pick up my book and popped back up holding my neck.

"Ow my neck hurts." I said.

"It's probably those new cheer muscles." Edward joked as he inspected my neck.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked.

"Kind of." He responded as he helped me.

Later at the game, I was dressed in my uniform. I wasn't really used to wearing skirts this short. It had been a while since Alice had talked to me and I was starting to get concerned that I had messed it up. I voiced concerns to Rosalie.

"Hey Swan." Alice said as she appeared behind me with the ball. She pushed off some bigger girl. I almost jumped.

"Hi Alice how are you?" I responded

"Not so good." She responded. "See I like this girl who doesn't know I exist and I really want her to go to the beach with me tomorrow night."

I noticed the game clock was running down and we were down by two.

"Alice, shoot it." I remarked but she continued to dribble. Everyone was staring at us. "If you make this shot then yes."

Alice shot as the buzzer went off and it went in to win the game.

"It's no surprised that Bella Swan has taken the school by storm. She's also captured the eye of the school star…"

Before she could finish, Emmett in his mascot costume carried her off. I cheered happily like I was supposed to before it all sunk in. I had just accepted a date with Alice Cullen.

So now they have a date. There's not much else to say about that. Oh and as expected, Bella is a terrible cheerleader. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in my room with Rosalie, Jessica and Leah. My current position was a little compromising because I had to hold still while Rosalie put a camera on my bra strap. Thankfully my mom was on another of her many dates because I really did not want her to see me in this position.

"Sorry this is taking so long." Rosalie remarked. She seemed just as uncomfortable as I was. Maybe more, if that was even possible. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked, not quite getting the point of this camera.

"It's so we can have access to exactly what you're doing and what he's doing." Jessica explained as Leah returned from the bathroom.

"You're putting it on her bra?" She asked in surprise. "Alice is going to find that in the first five minutes."

The three of us all stared at the slutty girl.

"Or not." She replied as she held up some clothes. I was currently in a bathrobe.

"Can someone check it to make sure it works?" Jessica asked.

"Um testing Bella's boob cam." Leah said as she leaned toward my breasts.

Jessica showed us all her iPad which gave a view of Leah's face. It actually worked. We all laughed. Leah fooled around a little before I closed my robe.

"If we do this right, we can make this last till Alice's birthday." Rosalie remarked.

"Yeah that's what I was going for." Jessica added. "I was thinking that the big away game would be a key point to make sure that everything is going according to plan."

"Then on her birthday, we take everything away from her in front of everyone." Leah responded wickedly. Okay now that seemed kind of harsh. Flat out ruining her birthday party did not seem cool but I didn't say anything about that.

"How do you know there will be a party?" I asked instead.

"Oh that's cute." Rosalie remarked in a condescending tone. "Alice's birthday is like if prom and the MTV Music Awards had a baby. Plus she's turning 18 this year so it will be even bigger. So do you know to do?"

"Umm…no." I replied. I had a freak out before Jessica swatted me on the forehead.

"It's okay you just need to show that you're in control." Jessica explained. "Why don't we do a little role-play? Leah come over here and be Alice."

"Baby, I want make you happy." Leah mock flirted. "So what movie do you want to see?"

"What do you think I want to see?" I countered confidently.

"That's it you need to be confident." Jessica said as Leah handed me a tank top and a see-through cardigan. "We can't cover the camera."

"The holes will allow us to see it." Leah explicated.

After I was dressed, (I was also wearing a pair of jeans.) the girls gave me a ride to the beach, which was on the Native American reservation La Push. They went hide in the shadows while I walked onto the beach.

"Bella!" Alice called out to me. It did not take her very long to find me. She walked over and held me close to her, probably to show people that I was hers…or at least her date.

So one thing I wasn't expecting was everyone seemed to know my name. I had been going to school there for almost two months and most of my teachers couldn't even remember my name.

"Hmm looks like I'm on a date with the most popular girl in school." Alice commented. I never thought anyone would say that about me.

"Lucky you." I told her.

"So why don't you tell me your story?" Alice suggested.

"My story is still being written." I replied. That sounded like something that I should say.

"So it's a mystery. I like mysteries." Alice stated. "As long as it's not Scooby Doo stuff?"

"Why don't you like Scooby Doo?" I asked, almost as if I was offended by that.

"It's not that it's not funny, I just like stuff that you can't solve within the first five minutes." Alice explained. I didn't say anything here. She then pulled me against her body "Okay I get it enough talking. I just want to enjoy the view for a moment."

She was facing the opposite side of the beach and not even looking at the sunset.

"Alice, the sunset is that way." I pointed out. She turned her head for a second before looking back.

"I know." She replied. "I'm more interested in looking at this crowd of people that is looking at us in pure jealousy because each of them wishes that they could be on a date with a girl as beautiful as you."

Okay now that had to be the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me. The two of us then started to walk again.

"So what was it that drove you to me? I mean you are the most amazing girl in school after all." Alice asked. "Was it my killer charm? My perfect hair, or was it smoking hot bod?"

"How about your incredible modesty?" I challenged with a laugh. In honesty, yes all three of those drew me to her.

"Okay now I know that you're making fun of me." She responded as she ruffled my hair playfully. "I am not someone who likes being made fun of."

After the sun was down, Alice got some guys to light a fire which they were happy to do. It seemed like she was able to get guys to do anything for her, despite the fact that she clearly wasn't interested in them. Once the fire was lit, Emmett broke out the marshmallows. I'm not quite sure where he had produced them from. Alice took a stick and with a marshmallow on it and handed it to me. I shivered a little bit suddenly. Alice saw this as a sign to take jacket off and slipped it over my shoulders. That was really sweet. Though, normally when someone gives their jacket, they become cold. Alice didn't really look cold at all.

It didn't take me very long to remember that I sucked at roasting marshmallows. I should have remembered since I always ended up with blackened ones at camp. This one was on fire. Alice blew it out and I threw it on the ground.

"And that my friends is not how you roast a marshmallow." Alice announced before I playfully smacked her in the arm. "So can I give you a ride home?"

"Yes. Yes." I replied dumbly as she helped me up. I then realized the problem. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay I should probably make sure Emmett has a way to get home first." Alice responded. She then handed me some keys. "We can meet at my Jeep."

We went in separate ways. I looked into the camera. "I really need some help." I pleaded hoping it was on."

I went to her Jeep and sat down on the passenger's seat. I waited a little while before Leah suddenly popped up. She opened the window so we could talk

"Hi." She said.

"Okay a ride home? What do I do?" I babbled.

"Just breathe." Leah instructed. "This is really good. It means she's into you."

"You think she's gonna make a move?" I asked nervously.

"No, if anything it's just gonna be a kiss." Leah informed me. "She usually keeps it PG13 on the first date. Okay are you a good kisser?"

"I don't know how does anyone know?" I asked. I had kissed someone before but that was only for a school play that I was in. This probably was not going to go well.

"Has anyone told you you're a good kisser?" Leah countered. Nope none of the guys I kissed said that which made me realize…

"Oh my god I'm a bad kisser." I blurted.

"Okay stop." Leah interrupted. "All we need is one kiss. And you leave her wanting more. It's not that hard, okay."

I didn't say anything.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna have to show you, aren't I? Leah replied as she into the Jeep.

"Right now?" I questioned. Alice could be here any second.

"Okay you lock in her." She remarked as she pulled me close to her. "Grab onto that gorgeous head of hair. Hold her gaze. Your lips might just touch but not yet. It's just gotta be the temptation. And then you give her one…light…kiss."

That was when Leah pressed her lips against mine. I wasn't expecting her to actually kiss me. It was short.

"Holy Jama Llama." This guy who had been watching us said.

Leah jumped in the back I scared the guy away. Before Leah could get out, Alice showed up. It looked like there was going to be a stowaway when she gave me a ride home. Alice didn't seem to notice her and started to drive.

As she was driving me home, Alice decided to be the first one to speak.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" She inquired.

"Good music." I responded.

"I have some of that." She replied with a giggle. She put a CD in and Yellowcard started to play.

"You like Yellowcard?" I asked in surprise.

"Tell me you don't and you're walking home." She joked.

"No I like it." I responded. I wasn't aware that anyone else knew they existed.

"So what are some of your other secrets?" She asked me. What do I say here?

"Well if I told you, I'd have to kill you." I said.

"Good luck with that." She countered.

"I'm bigger than you." I pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm probably stronger unless you spend an hour at the gym every day." Alice replied before she pulled up to my house.

"I'm glad we did this." Alice remarked as she parked. "I had a great time."

"Me too." I agreed. I noticed then looked into the backseat and realized that Leah needed to get out. "Walk me to my door."

We got out of the car and walked towards my sidewalk before Alice stopped.

"Bella, I could walk you to your door but then I'd very tempted to kiss you." She stated. "And I like you more than I've ever liked a girl. I don't want to ruin this by moving too fast."

I looked back and noticed that Leah seemed to have her skirt stuck in the door. She mouthed "stall" to me. I pulled out Alice's head or at least tried because our heads collided. It hurt.

"Ow." We said simultaneously.

"I like taking chances." I whispered as I pulled her close and repeated the process Leah had told me. We kissed until we pulled apart breathless…and that was when the sprinklers went on. Now soaked, we rushed to my door before Alice kissed me again.

So Bella and Alice's date seems like it was a success. Alice can be really romantic when she wants to be. Plus Bella got a kissing lesson. Please don't forget to review


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled Alice's head toward me or at least tried because our heads collided. It hurt.

"Ow." We said simultaneously. It looked like it hurt me more than it hurt her.

"I like taking chances." I whispered as I pulled her close and repeated the process Leah had told me. We kissed until we pulled apart breathless…and that was when the sprinklers went on. Now soaked, we rushed to my door before Alice kissed me again.

This time as we were kissing the camera started to malfunction shocking me. I jumped. I noticed Leah had her way free. Apparently she couldn't get her skirt out and ditched it. I hope she was wearing underwear.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I replied before I jumped again. "I need to go…inside…bye."

I entered my house and threw the camera to the floor. Aside from the whole being shocked thing, that felt really good. Alice had succeeded in making me feel aroused. Yeah no one had ever really tried (Hell, most people hadn't even tried to try. I'm pretty sure the only reason I got my first kiss was because this guy wanted to find the closest available female and get it over with.)

I felt the need to have a shower even though I was already wet. I still felt kind of dirty when I got out.

After I was done with my shower, I walked into the kitchen to see my mom was there.

"How did the date go?" She asked me.

"Good." I replied. "That is until the sprinklers went off on us." _And shorted out the hidden camera that I was wearing_

"Oh, sorry about that." She responded. "I didn't realize that you two were out there. That is definitely one way to ruin a date." _Well more so the aforementioned camera shocking me but it was over anyway…even if it wasn't a real date._

"It's fine, Mom." I told her. "I had a shower."

"Good." She said as she took a seat at the table. "Hey, you got a sec?There's something I need to talk to you about."

She's not finally deciding to give me the talk is she? I know how sex works that's why we have classes for that. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be having it any time soon. I took a seat so I could listen to what she had to say.

"Okay so you probably knew this was coming." She started._ Not really _"It's about you and Alice."

"What about us?" I asked nervously with an accompanying blush. I wanted my mom to think that our relationship was real because, frankly, it would be too much work to let her in on it.

"When did you realize that you like girls?" She questioned. Okay that was not what I was expecting at all. I couldn't even think of what to say to this. "I'm not saying that there is anything with it, but I just saw you as the type for that."

I knew I had to say something. "Um I don't know if I feel the same about all girls, I think it might just be Alice." I replied. I hoped that that was convincing.

"Do you think it might have been around the time that you joined cheerleading?" She pried. "But I didn't exactly find all of those girls undressing like that easy to resist either."

"Yeah that could be it." I replied, not wanting to explain myself or try to think of a better excuse. She was right. The other cheerleaders were not exactly ugly or anything. "So you're okay with all of this?"

"Yes, I'll still love you no matter who you are or what you do." She answered. That makes her sound like a good mom. "I guess that some of the guys that I bring home don't exactly help either. Oh and I don't want to walk in on you and your friends having some sort of orgy."

"Mom!" I shouted in sheer embarrassment.

"What I can't say that word?" She asked._ Yes, never say that word again. _"I don't understand why hearing me say it is such a big deal. I mean I did when I was your age."

"I really did not need to know that." I muttered as I covered my ears and started to walk away. "I'm gonna have so many emotional scars now."

My weekend was pretty dull. It was just cheerleading and I didn't see Jessica or Leah because they both had other matters to attend to. Jessica was at meetings for her various clubs and Leah was at some kind of rally to increase animal testing…or stop animal testing. It was definitely one of those. Anyway without the others, Rosalie and I didn't really talk about Alice. Some of the other cheerleaders asked me about Alice but I didn't really give the details.

On Monday, I expected to meet the girls but before I could, I found Alice waiting for me by the door. I can't help but wonder if she even goes to class. I was already running late because apparently a tree was blocking my usual route to school.

"Hi." She greeted me. "What did you think of Friday? You know the date?"

"It was…fun." I declared without putting too much emotion into it. I'm pretty sure that was what they wanted me to do in this situation.

"So I was wondering if you were interested in going out again." She stated. "How's Saturday?"

"Saturday?" I wanted to say yes but I had to remember what they had told me. "I'll have to check my schedule."

Suddenly the bell rang. "Damn it I'm late." I remarked.

"I'll walk you to class." Alice offered.

"No, I don't want you to be even later." I dismissed.

"Don't worry about that." She replied. I knew it. She doesn't go to class does she? "I can probably make it so you won't be marked late as well. What's your first class?"

"I thought you would have my schedule memorized." I joked. She laughed.

The two of us walked into the gym. Coach Platt looked at me in exasperation. "You're late, Swan." She told me.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Coach Platt." Alice said as she looked the teacher in the eye. "But Bella was having an issue with her locker. You're not gonna punish her for something that she can't control, are you?"

Coach Platt looked away from Alice. "You're excused this time but don't let it happen again." She responded. I don't know how Alice was able to convince her not to penalize me. "Just go get dressed and you should probably be getting to your own class."

"You'll write a note, won't you?" Alice asked a note was written. To be fair she may be paying for some of the teacher's salaries considering how much she has.

Later that night, I was playing video games and eating pizza with the girls for some reason. Jessica apparently had the idea that video games calm the system or something. I don't know whether or not this was actually true but it was definitely a fun thing for us to do.

"So do you think she'll call tonight?" Leah asked.

"Probably in about 30 seconds." Jessica declared. After 30 seconds there was no call. I guess Jessica wasn't able to predict to the future after all.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I looked outside and I didn't see her Jeep. Maybe it was someone else.

"Bella, Alice is here!" My mom called.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"If she asks you out again, say yes." Rosalie instructed me. "Oh and don't tell her that we're here."

I went downstairs to find Alice was waiting outside the door.

"Hi Alice." I replied.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied. "As long you stay downstairs."

Alice stepped in. I hoped they wouldn't be watching because as far as Alice knew, I was only friends with Rosalie. "So did you have time to check your schedule?"

"Yeah…" I replied. "I would love to go out with you."

"Great." She beamed. "Now if you excuse me, I need to head home."

I looked outside and confirmed that she had not driven here.

"Did you walk here?" I asked.

"Ran actually." She replied. "This is on my normal running route so I decided to stop by."

Before I could even offer her a ride home, she was off and running. I suppose it was probably good. I didn't want Jessica, Rosalie, and Leah snooping around my room.

So on Saturday, I was wearing a deep green dress and Alice was wearing a dark blue one that revealed her cleavage and boy, did she have cleavage. We were at the restaurant…where I worked. I started to go in buy Alice pulled me away.

"What we're not eating here?" I asked in confusion.

"No I thought I'd order take out." She said as she started to lead me. I didn't notice Angela behind us dropping all of her plates with mouth hanging open.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"There's our table." She replied as she pointed to the lake and there was a boat. Oh my god. Alice was really good at romance.

I don't really know how to describe the date. I guess if there's a way that I thought the perfect date would be, Alice did it better. She exceeded my expectation.

"So did you hire some 80s band to serenade us?" I joked as I playfully looked around the boat.

"All of them were booked.' She replied with a smile. "Apparently they seem to think benefit concerts are more important than Alice Cullen."

"This is really nice." I remarked. "But you don't need to go all of this trouble. Are you really that scared of being yourself?"

"Okay that's fair." She responded. "But you're really hard to impress. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I've been with a lot of girls, I probably been with some that I shouldn't have been with."

That's the understatement of the century.

"But you're the most amazing one that I've ever been with." She declared.

"I'm the amazing one?" I asked.

"Yes you coming out of nowhere and suddenly you're the most popular girl in school." She replied.

"Me? You're possibly the best female basketball player ever maybe the best basketball player while being well under the average height." I beamed. "You also are the queen of the school and filthy rich."

"I guess I'm just lucky." She said as I looked her skeptically. "Okay I'm very lucky. I like to put everything I've got into things that matter. I lay my heart on the line for everything that I do."

We were about to kiss when I said. "Seems like an easy way to get it broken."

"Well I have a way to prevent it." Alice told me.

"What would that be?" I asked

"Some incredible dance moves." She replied as she grabbed me and held me.

We slow danced and everything seemed to be going well. That was until Alice had the idea for us to swing dance. It was fun at first but she then failed to grab me and I spun out of control. It was really bad. So bad I fell off the boat. I must have hit my head on the boat because I seemed to black out. Alice dove into the water and grabbed me. I was bleeding heavily. We weren't close to a hospital. Alice decided to take matters into her own hands. She bit my neck then bit her wrist and put it in my mouth.

So you already knew that Alice was a vampire but this is definite confirmation. But you probably didn't see this part coming especially from something comedic. If you didn't then I have surprised you. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

We slow danced and everything seemed to be going well. That was until Alice had the idea for us to swing dance. It was fun at first but she then failed to grab me and I spun out of control. It was really bad. So bad I fell off the boat. I must have hit my head on the boat because I seemed to black out. Alice dove into the water and grabbed me. I was bleeding heavily. We weren't close to a hospital. Alice decided to take matters into her own hands. She bit my neck then bit her wrist and put it in my mouth.

It took me a little while to wake up. I was surprised that I managed to wake up at all. I thought I was going to be a goner. Then I noticed that my teeth kind of hurt and that I was painfully hungry. My vision was a little bit blurry. I think that Alice was kneeling before me. She was holding something that smelled delicious. I closed my eyes and sunk my teeth into it. I then realized that I wasn't eating, I was drinking. I opened my eyes and realized that I was drinking from what appeared to be the body of a guy…a dead guy. I pulled away instantly.

"I know you're probably wondering this but no I didn't kill him." Alice remarked. "I found him at the bottom of the lake. He either drowned or committed suicide."

To be honest, I really wasn't all that concerned about that. What concerned more was the fact that I drank his blood and it tasted good. I checked my head and there were no bumps or cuts. The only difference was the fact that I was wet. I had no idea what was going on.

"So in case you haven't figured it out, you're a vampire." She informed me.

"How?" I asked in shock.

"You hit your head on the side of the boat." Alice explained. "I had to act fast or you would have bled out."

"So wait if I'm a vampire then that would mean that you're…" I deduced before hanging my mouth open in shock. "Those weren't hickeys on those girls' neck…"

"They were bite marks." She finished. Although she had just confirmed what I was thinking, I still gasped. "I was drinking their blood. I'm obviously a vampire too."

"So not only were you dating multiple girls at once, you were also drinking their blood." I stated in disbelief. How did I end up getting myself involved with a vampire? "What am I going to do about school?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well vampires can't go out in the sun and last I checked, school happened during the day time." I pointed out.

"Well despite the fact that we live in the rainiest city in the USA, I have something that can help you." She explained as she showed me her hand. "See this ring on my finger? It protects me from sunlight. I have another one at home that you can have. It would probably be good for you to get some dry clothes as well. Oh and I wasn't dating multiple girls."

"Why are you lying to me?" I asked. "I saw you on dates with multiple girls. I was your waitress!"

"They weren't exactly dates per say, more just dinner." Alice replied. "I wasn't dating anyone before I dated you."

"But you're like the biggest player in the whole school." I responded in disbelief. How could she just go about making statements like that?

"I wasn't dating them." Alice reiterated. "I was pretending so I could have access to their blood."

"But…but Leah and Rosalie both told me that they had sex with you." I stammered. There was no way that she could fake that. Was there?

"That wasn't sex." Alice retorted. "That was two people lying naked and me making me them think we had sex."

"What do you mean 'making them think you had sex'?" I questioned.

"One of the many things that we can do, besides enhanced human abilities, is the power of compulsion. I can make any human think whatever I want them to. It's how I make straight girls like me in the first place."

"Then why didn't you just use that on me?" I asked.

"Well I tried but it didn't work for some reason." She explicated. "So I had to resort to my usual charm. I knew that I wanted you from the moment that I first saw you. That's why I got food from this restaurant."

"If you liked me then, why didn't you do anything about it sooner?" I questioned her.

"Because you're not exactly easy to find when you don't stand out." Alice remarked. "Also I didn't know your name. You know most waitresses introduce themselves. And on top of that, I had three fake girlfriends to deal with."

"I'm not even supposed to be your girlfriend." I remarked.

"I know. I know all about this little scheme you and your friends had." She declared. "It wasn't hard to figure out. Leah in the back of my Jeep was a dead giveaway and the fact that you had a camera on your bra strap isn't something people usually do either."

"If you knew about this all along, then why did you play along?" I asked.

"Because you were involved." She answered. "It gave me the opportunity to be with you. I was actually going to tell you that I was a vampire on our next date. So if you done with that body, I can put it back in the ocean."

"Won't people think you killed him when they fish him out?" I asked.

"Vampires don't have DNA." She explained as she threw the body overboard. "That's why it's so hard to tell if a vampire killed someone."

"Have you killed anyone?" I asked in fear.

"I would be lying if I said I hadn't. Pretty much every vampire has killed someone, including Edward, but I haven't killed anyone in a few years." Alice replied as she pulled up the anchor. I decided to stay quiet until we got back to the shore. I was surprised that we weren't going to the same shore but rather to the other side of the lake. There was a mansion near the edge of the lake and I guessed that was where Alice lived. I knew she was rich but I didn't know that she was rich enough to have a house on the waterfront. Did she own the lake? The fact that she pulled into the harbor only reinforced that. She jumped off the boat and onto the dock. "You need to jump to get here, unless you would rather swim."

"I'm terrible at jumping." I remarked as I stood near the edge of the boat.

"You're probably better at it now." Alice reminded me. "Try it. You won't drown if you don't make it."

I took a leap and amazingly landed on the dock. I really was better at jumping. The two of us then started to walk toward her house.

"So why do you play basketball?" I asked as we walked toward the door. "Why do you even need to go to school at all?"

"Well I like to play sports." Alice explained. "I played volleyball and tennis at some of my other schools, so I decided to play basketball this time. The only problem is I seem to be attracting scouts. I keep telling them that I'm not interested. I know I could probably be what Jordan was to the WNBA but I don't age. People would start to notice that I could seemingly be able to play forever without any sort of injuries. Oh and I don't actually go to class. I just wander the halls and nobody stops me because they can't." _So I was right about her not going to class._

As she finished talking, she opened her door and entered the house. I stood there for a second.

"You don't need an invitation to come in." She pointed out. "You will to get into a human's house but not here."

I walked inside of her house with my dress dripping. It was probably permanently ruined from the water and the blood. I looked around and heard footsteps. Those footsteps turned into running and suddenly Edward dragged Alice away. Okay that was weird. I found myself able to hear their conversation.

"What were you thinking bring her here?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking that I need to find the extra ring and that I need some clothes for her." Alice replied.

"Why do you need the extra ring?" Edward asked.

"We had…an accident on the boat." Alice stated cautiously. "She was dying and I had to save her. I couldn't be without her Edward, I love her."

Well that wasn't I was expected her to say. I didn't think I had already made her love me.

"You really think that she's your mate?" Edward asked. "You haven't even known her that long."

"I've known her long enough." Alice refuted. "Ever since she stumbled with her words in the restaurant, I knew she was the one."

Okay so that makes me feel bad for ever wanting to break her heart. She really loved me. She was using other girls but only for blood. There has to be another way that she can get that though. Come to think it, how am I going to get it since I need it to now? I wouldn't mind getting it from one of the Skips but that probably isn't right even though they have a penchant for hurting my mom.

Alice then started to walk back. I knew it was Alice because I could hear the tapping of her heals. She walked into the room with her ever-present smile on her face.

"Come upstairs to my room with me." Alice instructed.

I followed her up the stairs…and the other stairs. Alice's room was on the third floor. Why it was set up like this, I don't know. Alice stopped in front of a door and I figured that I had found her room.

"This is my room." She confirmed. "You know I've never brought any girl here. Whenever I had fake sex, it would never be here."

"I don't really want to know where your imaginary intercourse was taking place." I responded. "So was what you said true?"

"Which part?" She asked

"The part where you said you loved when you first saw me." I answered.

"Yes that is true." Alice responded. "Vampires have a way of knowing when we meet our mate. I don't mind if you keep up this plan as long as you don't mean it. And if you ever feel like it's going too far, all you have to do is look one of them in the eye and tell them what you want them to think."

I stepped inside of her room. Her bed was an old-style canopy bed. I suppose it could also be useful to keep the sun out if she didn't want to sleep with her ring on.

She went over to her closet and grabbed a replacement dress.

"Take it off." She ordered. "This isn't the part where we first have sex, unless you want it to be. I have plans but if you want to, I'll ignore them."

"I would rather wait and see what you want to do." I replied. I didn't really want to have sex right now anyway. I had only gone on 2 dates. I removed my dress slowly because it was kind of sticky.

The dress that gave me was gold and scaly and short. I pulled it on noticed exactly how short it was. It left a generous portion of my thighs exposed. The neckline wasn't really that bad but the length really didn't leave much to imagine.

"Did you have to give me a dress this short?" I complained.

"Yes I did because you have great legs." Alice pointed out as she grabbed a ring off of her dresser. "Never take this off if the sun is out."

I nodded before she continued talking. "So do you want to race back to the car?"

"Isn't that several miles away?" I asked.

"You underestimate how fast we can run." Alice replied. She opened her window which had no screen. She jumped out and for some reason I don't know, I followed after her.

I was, surprisingly, able to keep up with her. Not beat her, but I kept up with her. From there, she gave me a ride home because that was what she was supposed to do.

"This time I'm gonna kiss you and your perverted friends won't be watching." Alice smiled. I had lost the camera in the water. (Or Alice had taken it off at least) She was leading this time and I was a lot more comfortable with her doing it.

"You know I would take this inside but unlike me, you haven't been invited in." Alice joked. It was kind of unfair that she could go in but I couldn't. I rang the doorbell and Alice ran off.

"Bella?" My mom asked sleepily as she answered the door. She was wearing the sexy bathrobe that she sometimes slept in. "What are you wearing?"

"We had a little mishap at the lake." I responded. _Okay so little and mishap doesn't really describe it. _"Alice let me borrow this but I kind of lost my key."

"Why are you just standing out there?" She asked. "Come inside."

As if an invisible barrier had just been taken down, I walked inside of my house. To be honest, I was kind of surprised that my mom would be home this early on a Saturday night, let alone sleeping but I don't really care. I was glad that she was here to let me in because otherwise, I would have had to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.

After the weekend had ended, I walked into the control room where I met the girls. I was very hungry and I do not know how I will be able to keep staying away from human blood. I also had to make sure not to make it known that not only my relationship with Alice was now official but also that Alice knew about this plan.

Once I walked in, I was hit with a bunch of jumbled words from them all talking at the same time which came out as incoherent babbling. I think they were trying to ask me how the date went.

"Well you guys all dated her." I replied. _Even though, she was just using you for your delicious smelling blood. _

"We never took a boat ride." Rosalie pointed out as both Jessica and Leah nodded in agreement. "What did the two of you do?"

"We just talked. Then we danced a little." I responded. _Then I fell overboard, practically died and she turned me into a vampire._

"So you two were able to be intimate without actually being intimate?" Leah deduced. I couldn't help but wonder if she had ever really had sex since she hadn't actually had it with Alice.

"But I know that all of this is a ploy." I replied. "We have to strike back."

"We should see how far Bella can push Alice after the away game at the hotel." Jessica suggested. I couldn't help but wonder if Alice's plans coincided. I then noticed something I hadn't before. There was a pair of brown eyes in the vent. Alice was watching us.

Then I noticed Jessica and Rosalie walked away. I also noticed that Leah's eyes seemed to be fixated on Rosalie's bottom as she walked.

"You were totally checking her out." I remarked.

"What? Who?" Leah asked, snapping back to reality.

"Rosalie, you were checking her out." I said.

"No I wasn't." Leah denied. Why she was denying, I don't know. At that point I decided to test that mind trick that Alice talked about. I looked Leah straight in the eye.

"Tell me the truth." I told her.

"Well I kind of have a crush on Rosalie." Leah answered. "Please don't tell her because I'm pretty sure that she doesn't like me back."

"Well maybe you should talk to her about it to see." I suggested. "Though, maybe it will be better to wait until all of this is over."

"That's probably the best strategy but I still don't think that she likes me." Leah lamented. Leah was usually so confident. It was definitely a change of pace to see her act so insecure and nervous like this.

A few nights later the girls' basketball team and the cheerleaders returned to the hotel. We had just won the away game and were happy. I eventually had to give into Alice's method and sucked on this guy's neck before making him forget what happened.

Though we had won the game, I had a feeling that my night was just beginning.

So it's okay to say if this chapter blew your mind. The fact that Alice knew exactly what was going on and went along with it just to be with Bella is unusual. And then there's the fact that she wasn't going out with any of the girls. And yes Bella's a vampire. Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

A few nights later the girls' basketball team and the cheerleaders returned to the hotel. We had just won the away game and were happy. I eventually had to give into Alice's method and sucked on this guy's neck before making him forget what happened.

Though we had won the game, I had a feeling that my night was just beginning. Normally the basketball players and cheerleaders were supposed to be in separate rooms. But Alice had compelled the person in charge of room assignments into giving the two of us the same room. Rosalie was in a separate room and Jessica and Leah had gotten a room together as well. I wasn't exactly sure how the two of them would make it through the night. Perhaps I should make sure that they don't kill each other.

Because they didn't know that Alice knew, only Rosalie could come into the room with me. I had to talk to Jessica and Leah using Skype. The whole boob cam thing wouldn't work because I would be surprised if it managed to be unseen. Alice was out of the room so I opened up the program with Rosalie sitting on the bed beside me.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Jessica.

"Well since you two are apparently in the same room, I think this should be where the two of you have sex." Jessica suggested. "If she doesn't initiate it, you need to."

I thought that it was possible that Alice already wanted to. I mean it was the perfect situation. We were at a hotel away from parents, even though Alice didn't have any parents. I knew Alice loved me so what better could there be to do it with someone who loves me. She saved my life as well so that was definitely worth something.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rosalie asked. "Are you sure that she can handle that? Alice is incredibly romantic in bed. That might cause her to fall in love."

Little did Rosalie know that I was already in love with Alice.

I looked Rosalie in the eye seriously. "I can do this." I told her.

"Okay I think she can do this." Rosalie repeated. "I'm going to go back to me my room to give her some space."

"After you're done, see if you can do something to fluster her or embarrass her." Jessica instructed.

I nodded even though I didn't really want to do any of it. Maybe I could talk to Alice about it.

"You cannot be filming this." I responded.

"I know I can't." Jessica replied. "Both of you are under 18 and I'm not about to make child pornography. Going to jail might not look very good on college applications."

Alice was actually well over 18 and I guess age didn't seem to matter anymore now that I was a vampire but I still didn't want there to be a tape of the two of us having sex with each other.

"And no need to give us details." Leah piped in. "We've all been there."

Actually they hadn't. They just thought that they had. What really happened was Alice sucked their blood and then stripped them naked while becoming naked herself. Was it terrible? Probably but they got what they thought they wanted. It did seem like an abuse of power but it was probably better than the alternative of the secret getting out. Jessica closed out the window as my laptop went blank. This was just in time because it would give me time to take a shower and get changed while I waited for Alice to get back.

When I got out of the shower, I found a bag that Rosalie had left for me. Inside was a blue cotton bathrobe along with a red lace bra and panties. It was a little creepy that they had chosen the underwear that I was going to lose my virginity in. I knew I was ready to lose my virginity. I never expected it to be with a girl but I had been waiting for this. I didn't think it would happen until I got to college honestly but it was about to happen.

Alice walked into the room. She saw what I was wearing and smiled.

"Hi." She stated.

"So we're in our room." I replied.

"Yeah." She said. "So what did Rosalie want to talk about? What's the plan now?"

"The plan is for me to seduce you." I replied as I walked up close to her.

"I was planning to seduce you first." Alice countered suggestively. She pushed me onto the bed. The bed was really soft and started to wonder if it was used or not. I guess the chance of this bed not being used was low.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice asked as she played with the sash on my robe.

"The bed." I answered. "I mean how many people have been in it?"

"Nobody has been in this bed." She responded as I looked at her skeptically. "I made them put a new bed in before he we came. You know the whole not going to class thing? Well I left early to stop by the hotel and got them to put in all new mattresses."

"How did you manage to get them to do that?" I asked. I couldn't see them giving her special treatment."

"How do you think?" She replied. I wanted to slap myself for not realizing how obvious that was. Of course she compelled the hotel staff to get a brand new bed put in. It was a strangely romantic gesture. "Now then maybe I should see what's under that robe, if it's anything at all."

"What do you take me for the kind of girl that doesn't wearing underwear?" I asked.

"I've heard rumors of it." Alice said.

"Really?" I questioned, breaking character.

"Well there are people that seem to think that you don't." Alice explained. "If it makes you feel better, I don't believe them."

Before I say anything, Alice had removed my sash and opened my robe. The red bra and panties that I was wearing were fully exposed.

"You need to take yours off." I remarked.

"That doesn't work on me." She pointed out as she started to pull off her jersey "You can't compel other vampires."

"I wasn't trying to compel you." I told her as I slid her shorts down her shorts. Once they were off, I noticed that she was wearing expensive looking green lingerie. "I was just stating the fact that you were wearing too much clothing."

"So now what should I take off first?" Alice pondered as she pinned me to the bed. "Should I tease you a little bit or should I cut straight to the chase?"

"I don't know." I stammered. I was really inexperienced, not to mention that I had no idea how lesbian sex even worked.

"Ms. Swan I don't think you're very good at seducing me." She remarked. I stared at her having no idea what she was talking about. "It's a play on a quote from_ The Graduate_ 1967. It starred Dustin Hoffman who also played _Rain Man_."

I still had no idea what she was talking about but I suppose by being 200 years old, you pick up pieces of pop culture from every period of time.

"Right…I'll just keep going." Alice replied as she unclasped my bra and removed it. She looked over my pale white breasts. The fact that I was now dead probably had some to do with it but they weren't exactly tan before. My nipples were a definite red that most likely was from being a vampire. I don't know exactly what caused it but I wasn't going to ask Alice right now, especially since she had starting sucking on one of said nipples. I moaned as she was doing it.

She moved her hands around my body in such a sensual caress. I don't know how I was feeling things but I didn't care. Who needs biology when you're having sex? It was getting hard to think of anything but Alice. She had just so sexy with her short pixie-like hair. She threw her bra to the floor and the most perfect breasts that I had ever seen popped out. I wanted to touch them but she grabbed my hand.

"You don't get to touch those now." She replied as I pouted. "But if you want to touch something under them, I wouldn't mind.

I wasn't quite sure what she meant but I decided to guess and lowered her panties down her legs. I then squeezed her ass. She started to moan loudly but grabbed my hand and moved it to her vagina. I wasn't quite sure what to do so I just started to rub it. She seemed to appreciate that but she cried that she wanted me inside of her. I put my finger in her and noticed how wet she was. I knew that her being wet was a good thing because I was wet as well. I moved my finger around the inside of her. I pushed it as deep as I could and she really seemed to like that.

"Oh Bella, oh Bella, oh Bella. OH! BELLA!" She moaned before the moaning turned into screaming and the screaming turned into what appeared to her orgasming. I was definitely sure that she was because I knew a sticky liquid was supposed to come out and that liquid was NOW coating my fingers.

"Go ahead and have a taste." Alice urged. I did as she said and stick my finger into my mouth, licking the goo off. It tasted surprisingly sweet. Now I wanted more. I looked at her with lust in my eyes. "Well it looks like someone is ready to play. But you're going to have to go on the receiving end right now. Now it's my turn."

She pinned me to the bed and descended my panties down my legs. I kicked them off when she was done. She then took her face and planted it in between my legs. Before I could wonder what she was about to do, I felt a strong licking motion. She was eating me out. I was pretty sure that's what it was called. Leah said that Alice apparently loved eating her out even though she probably never did. But the fact that none of them had actually been with Alice really didn't matter to me right now. I was just so happy that she was going down on me. Alice Cullen was going down on me and it felt so good. I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't move, so I grabbed onto her short hair and pushed into my pelvis. Doing this seemed to allow her tongue to go even deeper inside of me and I love it. No, I **fucking **loved it. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, I had my first orgasm. Waves of pleasure erupting through me as felt so many different kinds of good. I felt good, great, stupendous, magnificent, excellent, and way above average. I don't think there would ever be a way that I could feel better than this. I opened my eyes to see Alice with a huge devilish grin on her face.

Over the course of the night, Alice showed me several different positions. I don't really remember the names of them but they all felt heavenly. Well there was one that I think was called the 96 position.

After we were finally done, I decided to say something.

"So the girls wanted me to see if I could embarrass you in someone way." I announced.

"I could definitely act something out." Alice replied. "How about we say that you locked me out of the room while I was wearing nothing but a towel? I think that would be embarrassing to most people."

"That sounds perfect." I agreed. So now I was making plans with Alice rather than against her.

"Remember if you think this going too far, you can force them to back off." She reminded me.

We initiated the stunt rather perfectly. Alice had to go down to the front desk while clutching her towel close to her. No one had any idea that it was rehearsed.

So you may have figured out that this story is mrated now. Bella had a pretty analytical approach to her first time...until she started getting into it that is. The next chapter is the conclusion so stay tuned. Please don't forget to review either.


	9. Chapter 9

The Monday after the hotel trip was Alice's birthday. It was actually her 200th birthday but everyone thought it was her 18th. I was pretty certain that the girls had some big plan to humiliate her and I had to make sure that it wasn't too extreme. I think they may have wanted me to break up with Alice in front of the whole party. That definitely sounded cruel and I don't know if I could do that even if I wasn't really breaking up with her. I may need to tell them to stop if they want me to do that.

I walked into school and the smell of blood was in the halls. It was kind of hard to resist. I had to see what it was. I didn't see anything and then I realized that the smell seemed to be coming from Leah. It seemed like she was on her period. I don't know how I would be able to stand being around her. I wonder how Alice was able to stand it but she was probably much better prepared for this. She had been a vampire for over 180 years and she must have some way to curve the cravings.

I found Alice as soon as I could. She noticed the distressed look on my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just that I think Leah is on her period and I don't know I'm going to be able to stand being around her." I declared. "How are you able to be around girls on their periods?"

"Well it definitely helps to make sure that you have a meal before being around them." Alice suggested. "You'll need to find someone to feed on if you want to be around her. So they have this plan don't they?"

"Yeah but I don't quite know what it is yet." I told her. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Birthdays don't really mean much when you're my age." Alice stated. "I just have a party to please the populous. They like to drink and I happen to like alcohol myself."

"Why do you like it so much?" I asked.

"It helps curve the cravings as well but I don't have any with me." She replied. "Though it also makes us drunk and being drunk isn't always the best thing, especially at school. It's kind of unpredictable as to what we would do."

"Okay so I should stay away from alcohol." I responded.

"So are you better at cheerleading now?" Alice asked.

"I think you have seen that." I stated confidently. I was a lot more acrobatic than I ever had been in my life. I also felt better about myself but I don't know if that was a side effect from being changed.

"Well you better hurry and feed before the bell rings." Alice told me. She kissed me and walked off.

What I ended up doing what going to the nurse. Since no one else was around, I was able to feed. She had the easiest way to treat a wound. I decided to drink from her arm because it was easier to cover up than a neck wound. I made her forget I drank from her and got her to give me a note.

I went to cheerleading practice after school and I think the girls were starting to notice my improvement.

"You're really starting to get better at this." Rosalie commented as began to get changed in the locker room. "How can you go from being so clumsy to so graceful so quickly? It doesn't really make sense."

"I guess I'm just a fast learner." I said. "Don't think about it that much. In fact tell me what you think about Leah?"

"What I think about Leah?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

"You know do you think she's hot or anything?" I asked

"Yeah she's kind of hot." Rosalie replied. "But her slutty behavior and earth-hugging ways are a little annoying."

"Would you go out with her?" I questioned.

"Maybe if she asked me." Rosalie admitted. "Why are we talking about this?"

"I just think that the two of you would make a really cute couple." I said.

"Well I don't even know if she likes me." Rosalie stated as we finished getting dressed. "Anyway we need to focus on Alice right now. We're in the final stage. So, Jessica wants us to meet in 20 minutes."

"Okay I have to go meet Alice after she's done with practice." I told her.

I went to the other gym to see Alice. I had gotten Jessica to ease up on the filming so she wouldn't know what we were talking about. I smiled as Alice walked of the gym. Her hair was a little wet from using the shower.

"So I got something that I want to give you." Alice stated.

"Shouldn't I be the one getting you a present on your birthday?" I countered.

"You don't have to get me anything." Alice replied. "I don't really need anything."

"That makes it really tough." I commented with a smile on my face.

Alice took out a box. She opened it and there was a necklace with a star on it. It was cute.

"Wow Alice, that's really sweet." I responded. If I were able to cry, I most likely would have misty eyes right. "No one has ever got me anything like this."

"Well you're my mate." Alice reminded me. "I can get you as many gifts as you want or none at all."

"You don't have to get me a lot of gifts." I responded. I would be blushing now. "But I need to go meet them. Oh and I think Rosalie and Leah like each other but neither knows about it."

"Well maybe you should nudge them." Alice suggested. "It may seem a little unethical but you wouldn't be controlling their feelings, just bringing them out. You'd be letting them realize that they are in love with each other."

"I'll definitely consider that." I remarked, hugging her tightly before walking off.

I walked into the control with a smile on my face, probably a bigger one than I should have had. They were quick to pick up on this.

"Oh my" Rosalie said.

"God." Leah completed. Hmm they're finishing each other's sentences. That's cute.

"We are going to crush her." Jessica declared excitedly.

"It's kill time. Happy birthday, Bitch." Leah commented. Now that sounded really harsh.

"You know this is sounding like it's going a little too far." I commented. That caused all three of them to stare at me."

"Bella, you said that if you ever dated someone like this you would get even." Jessica reminded me. Alice wasn't really what they thought she was though.

"Yes but." I stammered.

"Oh my god you love her!" Rosalie shouted.

"We cannot have this." Leah remarked.

"You're not even really dating her." Jessica whispered.

"That necklace should be mine. I'm the head cheerleader." Rosalie yelled.

Soon the three of them were fighting over Alice. This was definitely not anticipated and it was definitely going too far. I knew that I had to intervene. I started to clear my throat.

"QUIET." I commanded. "We're supposed to be friends here."

"Well friends don't back out of promises." Rosalie spat.

"If you're not against Alice, then you're not with us." Jessica added.

"So you just want your monster to destroy Alice." I stated. They didn't know how literal that term was for me. "Then what happens?"

"You become a legend." Rosalie replied. "Heir to the throne of head cheerleader, homecoming queen, prom queen."

"What if I don't want all of that?" I asked.

"You can't have her." Jessica responded.

"Wow you guys are either obsessed with dating her or obsessed with destroying her. Well it's time for all of this to stop." I said, looking all three of them in the eyes. "MOVE THE FUCK ON!"

"You know what maybe Bella's right." Jessica said. "Maybe we are taking this a little too far."

As I was leaving the meeting, Edward noticed me. He caught me at my locker.

"Since when are Leah, Jessica, and Rosalie friends?" He asked.

"Did Alice not tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Edward questioned.

"They had the plan to break Alice's heart but all they really did was push the two of us together." I explained.

"So you're just gonna let them go through with it?" He asked in confusion.

"No I stopped it." I answered. "Do you think you would be interested in dating Jessica by any chance?"

"Perhaps but not if she was compelled." Edward told me.

"Well I compelled her to move on." I admitted. "I don't know if Alice compelled her to exclusively like girls but if she does like guys, she might like you."

"I'll think about it." Edward remarked.

That night I saw there was a chocolate cake on the table. Why exactly was there a cake on the table?

"Mom, frosting!" I called. "There's cake under it."

"Yeah I sent Skip home." She replied as she walked into the kitchen. "So are you going to head to Alice's birthday soon?"

"Mom there's something that I need to you." I stated. "But you need to promise me that you won't freak out."

"There's nothing that you could tell me that would make me freak out." She declared.

Okay, it was time to time to do this. I suppose if was too afraid, I could always make her forget. I felt my face contort as I grew my fangs out.

"I'm a vampire." I told her, showing her my face.

"Except for maybe that." She replied. She looked genuinely afraid. "How long have you been like this? How did this happen?"

"Well when I was on Alice's boat, I fell overboard and hit my head. Alice didn't think we could get to a hospital in time, she decided to save me herself."

"So Alice is a vampire too." She replied. She seemed to be taking it well but her face said otherwise.

"Mom I'm not a monster." I told her. "I haven't killed anyone. I've only drank enough blood to satisfy me. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"So does this mean that you're immortal now?" She asked.

"Yeah Alice is 200 years old." I explained. "I have to go."

The party did look a school dance. Only unlike a school dance, there was no supervision. It was in an old warehouse. There was a live band playing and everyone seemed to be having a good time. It was supposed to be a milestone party but I guess 200 was a milestone as well. It's something that people don't get to celebrate. She probably didn't get a party like this for her 100th birthday.

I walked in as Emmett was on the stage. He thanks the band before bringing a giant cake out and called Alice to the stage. As she walked up, two strippers popped out of the cake. I had an idea what she planned on doing with them.

She then noticed me on the dance floor.

"Bella." She called from the stage.

I walked over the stage and she helped me up, even though I could have done it myself.

"Okay I want to thank everyone for this great party." Alice announced. "But there's also something else that I want to do. I don't carry what you say or think but I want to tell everyone that I love Bella Swan."

"Thank you, Alice." I told her.

"I also wonder what I'm gonna do with all of this cake." Alice stated. "Bella do you have any ideas?"

I don't know why but I decided to throw some of the cake at her. She threw some at me and suddenly there was a big cake fight.

It turned out that cake what not easy to get out of your hair but it was a lot of fun. Though by the time the weekend was done, it was out. The good news about the party is my compulsion to move on got Leah and Rosalie to admit their feelings about each other. That meant that I only got to meet Jessica in the morning. As we walked in, I noticed Edward.

"Jessica!" He called to her. That caused her to turn her head. Edward stood up to talk her. "So I know that we've not spoken in a while but I was wondering if you would be interested in going to dinner with me some time."

"Sure I guess I could do that." Jessica said blushing.

"Great." Edward said.

"You have a crush on Edward." I remarked.

"Could you not say it so loud?" She asked. "So I kind of liked him before Alice swooped in and wooed me. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is." I disagreed. "Now it's my turn to play matchmaker."

The End.

So that's the end. Unfortunately you will not get to see Bella play matchmaker. There will be no sequel. But the Rosalie/Leah thing was resolved and Bella and Alice stayed together. I hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
